Mole Money, Mole Problems
"Mole Money, Mole Problems" is the first segment of the one-hundred and eighth episode of the Disney Junior series Doc McStuffins, which premiered on February 4, 2017. Summary When a toy mole is having trouble getting around without bumping into everything, Doc diagnoses her and calls on Stuffy to find her a guide pet. Cast *Laya DeLeon Hayes as Doc McStuffins *Lara Jill Miller as Lambie *Robbie Rist as Stuffy *Loretta Devine as Hallie *Jess Harnell as Chilly *Rob Paulsen as Sir Kirby *James Arnold Taylor as Boppy *Paula Rhodes as Peaches Pie *Dee Bradley Baker as Squibbles, Mountie and Puppies *Gabourey Sidibe as Hilary Mole Songs *Time for Your Checkup *Me And My Guide Quotes :For more quotes, see the episode's transcript Peaches Pie: Oh! Those rambunctious ruffians nearly topsy-turvy-ed my tea party! Stuffy: Sorry, Peaches Pie. I thought maybe I could train these rescue puppies to be therapy pets like Squibbles. But... maybe not. Hilary Mole: (After she falls) Oh, pickaxe! Stuffy: You okay? Hilary Mole: Do you see my sparkler gem anywhere? Stuffy: No, but, um, is your arm supposed to look all zig-zaggy like that? Hilary Mole: Aw, double pickaxe! I lost another gem, and my arm's gone cattywampus from this skerfuffle. Stuffy: Okay, we better get you to Doc at the hospital. Hilary Mole: But I've never been to the hospital before. I don't even know where it is. Stuffy: Well, I'll take you. We were already on our way for Squibbles' therapy pet shift, and he can practice some of the new commands I've been teaching him, like, uh, to the hospital. (Squibbles starts going to the hospital) Stuffy: Wait, Squibbles. Remember it's your therapy pet time. You're supposed to be helping patients. Hilary Mole: If I had my druthers, I'd have him stay with me. And I reckon since I'm seeing Doc, I fit the bill of being a patient. Stuffy: Oh, okay. I'll come get you later, Squibbles. Stuffy: Sorry, Hil, but our therapy pet shift is over, so I need to get the pets back to the vet clinic. Hilary Mole: Well, thank you kindly for letting me burrow this little fella. Stuffy: No problem. Chilly: Oh, no, she got my legs. Hallie: Chilly, repeat after me. I don't have legs because I am a snowman. Chilly: (Gasp) You are? And all this time, I thought you were a hippo. Hallie: Oh, Chilly. Doc: I was thinking that some blind people use guide dogs. Maybe you could help Hil find a guide pet. Stuffy: We have lots of pets here at the clinic that need a home. I bet we have one who'll make a great guide pet for Hil. Stuffy: The distracted pedestrian of doom! Chilly: I am walking and talking on my phone, and not paying one bit of attention to where I am going. Doo doo doo... Doc: We're here to celebrate Mountie completing his guide pet training, and passing the obstacle course test. Stuffy: Oh, they grow up so fast. Doc: I hereby present Mountie with the official guide pet tag. (All toys exclaim in happiness and congratulations) And Stuffy, great job training Mountie. You made a big difference. Stuffy: Oh, I... I... promised myself I wouldn't cry. (Sniffling) Trivia *'Diagnosis': Bump-a-lots *'Toys that debut in this episode': Hilary Mole, Mountie and Rescue Puppies *The title is a parody of the song "Mo Money Mo Problems" by The Notorious B.I.G. *This is the seventh time Stuffy didn't sing the "Time for Your Checkup" song. The first six were "Gulpy, Gulpy Gators!", "Un-Bur-Able", "Wrong Side of the Law", "McStuffins School of Medicine", "Slip 'N Slide" and "Bringing Home Baby". *This is the third time Lambie didn't sing the "Time for Your Checkup" song. The first two were "Gulpy, Gulpy Gators!" and "Lamb in a Jam". Gallery Mole Money Mole Problems_002.jpg Mountie and Squibbles.jpg Mole Money Mole Problems_004.jpg Mole Money Mole Problems_003.jpg pBIE.jpg pBQe.jpg pBbh.jpg GCoFWJ-hFuY maxresdefault.jpg pBQI.jpg Mole Money Mole Problems_005.jpg doc-mcstuffins-season-4-episode-16-mole-money-mole-problems-yip-yip-boom.jpg Mole Money Mole Problem_001.jpg Mole Money Mole Problems_006.jpg Category:Episodes Category:Episodes where Time For Your Checkup was sung Category:Season 4